Forum:General disscussion (About HHN) Con't
Here Non luget impii. (talk) 19:38, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Ok Hello. They added the Reverse Beartrap Jill to the Altars of Horror Scarezone. Ima try and get a pic of her on Friday. I also saw Dr. Jimmy again today.Luigi18512 (talk) 05:52, October 5, 2017 (UTC) Did you get to speak to him? Non luget impii. (talk) 06:55, October 5, 2017 (UTC) I only said hello. The first time i saw him i asked him his favorite house. He said Scarecrow.Luigi18512 (talk) 13:00, October 5, 2017 (UTC) If you see him again, can you tell him that I'm a huge fan of his work? Non luget impii. (talk) 16:34, October 5, 2017 (UTC) Should i say "I have a friend named Ozian16 thats a big fan of what you do"? Say that George is a big fan of his work and that he's grateful for getting a mention in one of them. Also that I'm not a lawyer. You could also say I edit the wiki. Non luget impii. (talk) 20:39, October 5, 2017 (UTC) Ok. I dont get big chances to talk with him 1 because i go with my dad and i just cant run away from him and get lost and 2 ive seen him a couple times in line but i never was in line long enough to have a conversation.Luigi18512 (talk) 20:43, October 5, 2017 (UTC) That's fine. There's lots more HHN27 to go. Non luget impii. (talk) 20:53, October 5, 2017 (UTC) Ok. Whats your fav HHN shirt?Luigi18512 (talk) 20:55, October 5, 2017 (UTC) In general? I haven't seen many. Oh. I like the House always wins one. Either that or the 1997 one with Eyegore noming on an eyeball.Luigi18512 (talk) 21:05, October 5, 2017 (UTC) I also like the house shirts. I do think they should have the scare-zones on them as well thought. Non luget impii. (talk) 21:10, October 5, 2017 (UTC) Yea they should. This years should have Trick r Treat instead of AoVLuigi18512 (talk) 21:14, October 5, 2017 (UTC) What do you think on my work on HHN7? Non luget impii. (talk) 21:27, October 5, 2017 (UTC) Its good. Ive noticed alot of mirrors in the houses. I counted 1 in every house except for Fallen. Also i got to go into Ash all alone and i got hugged by a scareactor :DLuigi18512 (talk) 05:46, October 6, 2017 (UTC) I saw Dr. Jimmy today. I didnt get a chance to talk to him. Also i heard a rumor about a mysterious person putting coins in houses and i found 3.Luigi18512 (talk) 07:07, October 7, 2017 (UTC) I've been banned off of all electronic devices for not doing enough homework, so I many not be active on the wiki for a long period of time. Just to let you know. Non luget impii. (talk) 17:08, October 7, 2017 (UTC) US currency? Non luget impii. (talk) 17:08, October 7, 2017 (UTC) No Halloween Horror Nights coins. I found 3 of the same thing. On the front it shows Eye-Gore eating an eyball and it says Halloween Horror Nights. On the back it shows a gargoyle flying through the universal archway. I think its the 1997 parade coins.Luigi18512 (talk) 19:56, October 7, 2017 (UTC ooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhh Non luget impii. (talk) 20:17, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Should i add a quotes part to the haunted houses?Luigi18512 (talk) 04:23, October 8, 2017 (UTC) If their accurate, then fine. I think they'd look good on the pages. Non luget impii. (talk) 07:54, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Ok so one quote on the top or multiple in its own heading.Luigi18512 (talk) 18:22, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Both. I think a quote at the top of the page is enought, but if you have more you can create another section on the page. Non luget impii. (talk) 19:35, October 8, 2017 (UTC)\ Ok i told Dr. Jimmy what you said and he told me he was talking about a large man named George Berkely or something like that soo yea.Luigi18512 (talk) 03:02, October 12, 2017 (UTC) Funnnnn. I'm still on HHN Unofficial though. Non luget impii. (talk) 06:13, October 12, 2017 (UTC) Where?Luigi18512 (talk) 13:07, October 12, 2017 (UTC) https://hhnunofficial.com/2017/07/01/why-i-think-we-will-have-an-icon/ Please don't search for my personal Twitter page. Non luget impii. (talk) 18:54, October 12, 2017 (UTC) Ok i won't. Cool. I havent been featured in any website or anything like that cause all my theories are very wrong. Maybe if i want to make a good theory i should do the opposite of what i think. I dont think there will be an It house there will prob be an It house next year. Also in Dr. Jimmys new vid i saw him wear his T-Shirt of the day at the event.Luigi18512 (talk) 20:53, October 12, 2017 (UTC) I have 2 questions. One should i take videos of the scarezones and 2 should i take pictures of the shirts and event maps that i own and put them in the event page saying this is a shirt/event guide from the event?Luigi18512 (talk) 21:32, October 12, 2017 (UTC) Not sure about the video thing, I think the pictures would be a good idea. All depends on what we can get away with in terms of copyright. Non luget impii. (talk) 17:04, October 13, 2017 (UTC) Ok i will prob do that tommorow.Luigi18512 (talk) 03:53, October 14, 2017 (UTC) I fianlly got around to doing the AHS walkthorugh. Next will either be Blumhouse of Dead Waters.Luigi18512 (talk) 19:04, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Im in Dr. Jimmy's latest video.Luigi18512 (talk) 07:02, October 16, 2017 (UTC) That makes two of us then!! Non luget impii. (talk) 15:06, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Yea yesterday i had a really long conversation with him. We went into 6 houses together. Also there was an ambulance outside of Hive yesterday.Luigi18512 (talk) 16:42, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Real or prop? Non luget impii. (talk) 20:50, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Real. Something happened inside the house that made an ambulance come to the front of the house to pick someone up.Luigi18512 (talk) 21:18, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Wow. Is that a first for your time at HHN? Non luget impii. (talk) 21:26, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Nope that happened to me at Halloween Horror Nights 23 in the line for the Evil Dead house. An ambulance came and we had to wait another two extra hours because of it. The funny part about that is when me and my dad asked what was going on they said they were having techinical difficulties.Luigi18512 (talk) 02:19, October 17, 2017 (UTC) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bill_%26_Ted%27s_Excellent_Adventure Non luget impii. (talk) 16:42, October 17, 2017 (UTC) Here's another cryptic message. Sorry. Remember the Jigsaw trailer, right? To the Jews who had believed him, Jesus said, "if you hold to my teaching, you are really my disciples. Then you will know the truth, and' the truth will set you free." ''John 8:31-32. Coincidences??? Non luget impii. (talk) 19:54, October 17, 2017 (UTC) What do you mean? Whats with the link.Luigi18512 (talk) 20:35, October 17, 2017 (UTC) You put that Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure was based on the sequel movie and not the original. You could at least put both. I was looking at flags of the UK, and ''The truth will set you free ''is the motto of the Anglican Communion. I therefore found that it was a quote from the Bible and thought it could have some significance to Jigsaw. Non luget impii. (talk) 21:06, October 17, 2017 (UTC) Oh ok. Is the AHS summary good?Luigi18512 (talk) 21:27, October 17, 2017 (UTC) Yep. It's perfectly acceptable. Non luget impii. (talk) 22:09, October 17, 2017 (UTC) Ok. Think Mary Agana may come back next year?Luigi18512 (talk) 19:39, October 18, 2017 (UTC) I hope and pray that that is the case. But after this year, I doubt we will get an icon again untill HHN30. Non luget impii. (talk) 20:34, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Maybe. There were planned icons for HHn23 and HHN24 thoLuigi18512 (talk) 20:46, October 18, 2017 (UTC) And without the Walking Dead, we may stand a chance. Non luget impii. (talk) 21:04, October 18, 2017 (UTC) The Blumhouse summary is coming next.Luigi18512 (talk) 04:42, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Thanks. I may not be able to edit the wiki for the next few days due to unforeseen circumstances. You are now acting head adimin till I return. It won't be more then two weeks at the most. Don't try and become a bureaucrat while I'm gone. Non luget impii. (talk) 14:31, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Ok. I dont even know how to become a beaurocrat anyway not that.Luigi18512 (talk) 20:28, October 20, 2017 (UTC) The top of the infobox needs to look like that, if you need more details, see the Reflections of Fear (house) code for yourself. --Non luget impii. (talk) 08:36, October 25, 2017 (UTC) On a completely unrealated note do you thing Bloody Mary of Dr. Mary Agana may be icon again?Luigi18512 (talk) 19:46, October 25, 2017 (UTC) I'm honestly not sure. HHN ends in a week. Then we play the waiting game for news. Hope you can play it with me and the wiki. Non luget impii. (talk) 20:54, October 25, 2017 (UTC) Hello? Non luget impii. (talk) 21:45, October 25, 2017 (UTC) Yea sry i couldnt respond i went to HHN. I saw Dr. Jimmy again today and talked to him in the line for Saw.Luigi18512 (talk) 03:50, October 26, 2017 (UTC) Neat. Any closer In convincing him to edit on the wiki? Non luget impii. (talk) 14:33, October 26, 2017 (UTC) I didnt know i had to ask him. Saw him today again tho. We went into every house,scarezone and show together. Next time i see him i will ask if he can try to edit the wiki.Luigi18512 (talk) 04:42, October 27, 2017 (UTC) You don't have to, but his knowledge of the earlier event would be useful. Non luget impii. (talk) 09:19, October 27, 2017 (UTC) Yea he has told me alot of useful stuff about Horror Nights. Luigi18512 (talk) 17:56, October 28, 2017 (UTC) Whats your favorite Saw trap. Mine is the Pound of FleshLuigi18512 (talk) 02:00, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Probably the Shotgun Carosel. Mostly for the name. 'Non luget impii. (talk) 08:37, October 29, 2017 (UTC) There doing this HHN challenge game thing but the registrations are full so i cant enter :/Luigi18512 (talk) 17:23, October 29, 2017 (UTC) I got an email about it too! I also have no way of geting to Florida, so I couldn't do it. Non luget impii. (talk) 17:50, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Im running out of time to make the original house descriptions. I might do them after the event. Actually i think i can do Dead Waters now but i cant do the scareactors tab because its going to be like Voodoo Zombies X?. If you need to write the last three after the event, you can write then after. Voodoo Zombie X OVER 9000. Non luget impii. (talk) 22:27, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Ok i will after the event. I talked to Dr. Jimmy again today. He said Legendary Truth may be coming back this year.Luigi18512 (talk) 04:16, October 30, 2017 (UTC) I met TJ Mannarino today in the line for The Fallen.Luigi18512 (talk) 04:19, November 1, 2017 (UTC) What part of Ash Vs Evil Dead had the Mary Agana poster in it? Just so I could find a video that has it in it. Non luget impii. (talk) 23:41, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Its right across from the guy that says Ashy Slashys gonna kill us all.Luigi18512 (talk) 02:42, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Do you have any ideas about what might be coming to HHN28 yet? Non luget impii. (talk) 11:37, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Bloody Mary (Maybe), IT (Maybe), The Conjuring (Maybe) thats all i got. Also this is the last day of HHN 27 ;-; Now im sad. I got to see the last Bill and Ted show tonight and it made me cry.Luigi18512 (talk) 07:13, November 5, 2017 (UTC) On the Bill and Ted 2017 page should i add what happened on the final show as a seperate thing?Luigi18512 (talk) 15:42, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Yes, you can. (At least we only have to wait 3 month for news). Non luget impii. (talk) 15:43, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Did you ever get that photo of Jill? Non luget impii. (talk) 15:50, November 5, 2017 (UTC) I got a video that i took with her in it. I will prob try to get those pics but first i need to finish all of the house summaries.Luigi18512 (talk) 15:56, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Thank you. No problem. Speculations for HHN 28 officially started today. I already gave what i think might be coming. What do you think?Luigi18512 (talk) 16:15, November 5, 2017 (UTC) I think The Conjuring as well (If the rights clear up) Stranger Things might also be a possibility. IT is a maybe. I think it depends if Warner Bros want Universal to have it or not. Apart from that, I have no ideas. Maybe AHS: Cult? Non luget impii. (talk) 16:21, November 5, 2017 (UTC)\ I think AHS: CUlt would be to controversial.Luigi18512 (talk) 16:31, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Just don't include the Trump stuff. Just the clown part. Non luget impii. (talk) 16:53, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Ok then maybe they could have it. Do you think Bill and Ted will return someday?Luigi18512 (talk) 16:57, November 5, 2017 (UTC) I think that, when they've done whatever Harry Potter thing they need to do with the Fear Factor stage they'll bring it back somewhere else. Non luget impii. (talk) 16:59, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Animal Actors?Luigi18512 (talk) 17:06, November 5, 2017 (UTC) If they could do it there, they wouldn't have cancel would they? Non luget impii. (talk) 17:14, November 5, 2017 (UTC) I guess not. Im kind of expecting them to be like "This was Bill and Ted's farewell tour but now we are introducing Phil and Fred!" Also i finally completed all the house walthroughs for this year :D YAY. Break out the celebratiory Champagne neither of us can drink yet!. What do you actually think will replace Bill and Ted? Non luget impii. (talk) 17:21, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Idk. Hopefully nother comedy show. Or 2 Academy of Villains for one event? We might get Rocky Horror again. Do you think they'll actually get to preform Afterlife next year?Non luget impii. (talk) 17:25, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Maybe. Rocky Horrors main stage is gone now.Luigi18512 (talk) 17:28, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Good point. We could only have one show next year. For the first time. Ever. Non luget impii. (talk) 17:29, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Like i said they could use Animal Actors for something. Maybe another magic show?Luigi18512 (talk) 17:32, November 5, 2017 (UTC) The Ifrit is counting down the days. I think he is waiting for Novermber 11th at 11:11. Thats why he started at 11.Luigi18512 (talk) 17:33, November 5, 2017 (UTC) They could. Brian Brushwood is unemployed at the moment, isn't he? Non luget impii. (talk) 17:35, November 5, 2017 (UTC) O Stranger Things confirmed for HHN28 :O. Prob not tho all my theories are wrong. But 11/11 11:11 counting down from 11. It makes sense.Luigi18512 (talk) 17:37, November 5, 2017 (UTC) November 11th is Rememberance Day in the UK, to commerate the end of World War One. That just screams Nightingales to me. I think he's trolling us thought. Universal wouldn't announce somthing that early, Maybe it's a joke on last years imfamous countdown? Non luget impii. (talk) 17:41, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Idk they teased Jack right after HHN24. Anythings possible. Nightengales might come back soon. It was a pretty popular house. Stranger things might also be coming.Luigi18512 (talk) 17:43, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Jack wasn't announced until July thought. Maybe this will tell us once and for all, it he has inside infromation. Non luget impii. (talk) 17:45, November 5, 2017 (UTC) I hope. Do you think there will be an icon this year?Luigi18512 (talk) 17:51, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Maybe. This Half Cycle (What I call the 5 year HHN period) has followed the last one exactly. Icon for annivery, icon the year after riding the coat tales of the anniversary, no icon the year after. Non luget impii. (talk) 17:55, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Im sad LT didnt come this year. Maybe it will be here next year if Mary Agana becomes icon.Luigi18512 (talk) 17:58, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Speaking of LT and Mrs Agana, what was the Legendary Truth like in 2015? Non luget impii. (talk) 18:00, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Idk i didnt do it. I only became a huge fan in the beginning of 2016Luigi18512 (talk) 18:03, November 5, 2017 (UTC) I really am gonna miss Bill and Ted. The last show was really sad. I really do hope they bring it back for HHN28.Luigi18512 (talk) 18:39, November 5, 2017 (UTC) It would be a bit hypocritical of Universal to make such a big deal of this being the Last Ever Bill and Ted, only to bring it back at the next event. At least wait for HHN30 Non luget impii. (talk) 18:52, November 5, 2017 (UTC) I guess. Quick lets speculate HHN30. Terra Cruentis might be back. Islands might be back. Bill and Ted might be back.Luigi18512 (talk) 18:58, November 5, 2017 (UTC) I will hopefully be going. Most likely another compalation house. Fan favourite past house might return. Jack will probably be involved. Non luget impii. (talk) 19:02, November 5, 2017 (UTC) I hope Jack wont be involved. They used him to much already.Luigi18512 (talk) 19:06, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Don't you remember The Carnage Return? Jack '''IS '''Horror Nights. Ask any non fan about HHN and 9/10 he is what they'll name. Non luget impii. (talk) 19:09, November 5, 2017 (UTC) I guess he kind of is. Maybe they will pay Bobbie Wiener again so we can have Bloody Mary back.Luigi18512 (talk) 19:11, November 5, 2017 (UTC) I follow her on Twitter. Non luget impii. (talk) 19:14, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Do you think they can ever do islands or two park ever again?Luigi18512 (talk) 19:18, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Maybe. There would need to be very strict crowd control and guest flow and they would have to open al of both parks, but it still could be possible. Non luget impii. (talk) 19:25, November 5, 2017 (UTC) While I upload some pics can you make the Jill page?Luigi18512 (talk) 22:00, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Ok. I have other work to do tonight, so I may disappear and stop replying after a while. Non luget impii. (talk) 22:29, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Alright.Luigi18512 (talk) 22:31, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Anything else you need doing? Non luget impii. (talk) 23:02, November 5, 2017 (UTC) No not really. Sorry for the bad quality of the Jill pic. It was the best i could do cause it was night.Luigi18512 (talk) 23:08, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Ok, it's fine. The whole reason I wanted it so badly was that I thought the hair was too dark to be Jill. She is also referred to as Amanda in Dr Jimmy's Altar of Horror cocktail. But the cloths are the same as Jill in her death scene, so it's meant to be her. Non luget impii. (talk) 23:13, November 5, 2017 (UTC) The Fearhouse wasnt an icon house.Luigi18512 (talk) 18:58, November 6, 2017 (UTC) Sure? Non luget impii. (talk) 19:01, November 6, 2017 (UTC) ''Each Halloween, it was always our plan to have one of the mazes reflect the back-story of the icon – Jack was a part of THE FEARHOUSE – The Caretaker was part of SCREAMHOUSE. Eddie was going to star in RUN. He was also going to be part of the Chainsaw Drill team. – J. Michael Roddy